fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
David Beckum (Reincarnation Wars)
Disclaimer: This character possesses far more abilities than could be reasonably listed in the Notable Attacks/Techniques section, and you should probably read up on the various characters that his powers are from if you want to make a match. Summary One of many servants of The Emissary, David was around and possessed his powers for a while longer than the rest of the cast. David barely had any time to become acquainted with the rest of the cast before it was revealed that Realm had been working for the Supreme Darkness, although David, more confused than anything else due to overhearing a conversation between Realm and Azencard, didn't really do much. After the cast's base was destroyed by Chaos, who promptly absorbed two Emissary shards and stole Kuro, he and the rest of the cast managed to escape to another universe onto the moon of Gaara, orbiting Graecia. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A, likely far higher | 5-B | Unknown, but far higher than before | At least 4-A, likely higher | At least 4-A, likely higher, 3-B with white holes Name: David Beckum Origin: Reincarnation Wars Gender: Male Age: 45 Classification: Human Conduit / Chozo / Metroid Hybrid, Holder of the Fool Arcana, Wielder of the Wild Card, Mirage Pokémon Powers and Abilities: |-|First Soul=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Regeneration (Low-Mid, able to regenerate after being shot in the chest), Longevity, Immortality (Type 3), Enhanced Senses, Weapon Mastery (skilled in his use of his chain and swords/claws), Weapon Creation (can create weapons made of energy to use in combat), Stealth Mastery, Energy Manipulation, Smoke and Fire Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon angels and demons to aid him in combat), Invisibility, Flight, Telekinesis, Power Mimicry (Can absorb and copy the powers of people with the Conduit gene, and likely those of people who's powers come fram a genetic mutation), Healing, Statistics Amplification (Many of his powers such as his Strength of Granite can amplify his strength and durability), Rage Power (Gains power when fueled with Rage), Concrete Manipulation, Neon Manipulation, Video Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Macro Quantum. Can destroy enemies on a macro-quantum level leaving them as nothing but a cloud of photons, light, and subatomic particles. With Neon, he can destabilize a target's sub-atomic structure to the point of making them explode with one attack using Stasis Fields. Can create physical objects such as motorcycles or swords with Video. Can be used passively with regular attacks), Stasis Field Generation, Gravity Manipulation (His Stasis Fields can leave his enemies suspended helplessly in mid-air), Time Manipulation (His Stasis Bubbles freeze his targets in time. And is capable of freezing enemies in time just by hitting them with Neon Bolts), Explosion Manipulation (Can destabilize matter to the point of making it explode with one attack), Forcefield Creation (His angels are able to project impenetrable forcefields onto him, repelling most attacks), Transmutation (Can turn matter into energy and absorb it), Intangibility (Many of his powers turn him into cloud of smoke or a trail of light particles), Biological Manipulation (Can cause Concrete shards to form inside one's body and mutate and fuse to them. Effectively crippling and paralyzing them, and eventually killing them depending on the severity of the shards), Power Nullification (His Concrete Shards can affect targets in such a way that it prevents them from using their powers), Petrification (Can trap people inside an inescapable Concrete shell that will render the victim brittle enough to shatter, with the user being the only one capable of safely releasing them. It can render comparable enemies such as Augustine so brittle they can be shattered by a fall that would normally pose no threat to them), possibly Mind Manipulation (Fetch is able to control the minds of large groups of enemies by targeting their weak points. David is possibly able to replicate it), possibly Pocket Reality Manipulation (Eugene is able to create pocket realities where he is capable of warping reality inside them. David is possibly able to replicate it), possibly limited Reality Warping (Inside pocket dimensions), possibly BFR and Sealing (He can banish enemies to his pocket realities, where they cannot normally escape unless he allows it), possibly Portal Creation (Can create portals to his pocket dimensions, most notably through televisions), Limited Afterimage Creation (Leaves behind afterimages when running via Neon), Durability Negation, Homing Attack (With Bloodthirsty Blades), Attack Reflection, Limited Telepathy (Can see events from the past when absorbing someone's powers), Limited Precognition (Can see future visions of himself using powers he acquires, giving him instant knowledge on how to use them), Limited Reactive Evolution (Conduits gain new powers and abilities by stressing their powers in different ways, or in moments of extreme distress, their bodies will develop new powers to best aid the situation, as shown with Abigail Walker), Accelerated Development (Conduits are naturally able to hone their abilities through training for short amounts of time), Resistance to Disease Manipulation/Biological Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Stasis bubbles don't affect David whether the ability is used by Fetch or himself) |-|Second Soul=All previous to a higher degree in addition to Data Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Information Analysis. Has the data of every Pokémon at the time, giving it Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can turn into Data, Enhanced Senses, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Poison, Dark, Steel, Ground, Rock, Air, etc. variety), Statistics Amplification (Passively when involving attack and accuracy, or in sunshine, rain, sandstorms, inflicted with a status condition, and when health is low. Active otherwise), Status Effect Inducement, Regeneration (Mid-High), Teleportation, Energy Absorption, Dimensional Travel, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Time Travel, Reality Warping, Memory Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Intangibility, Forcefield Creation, Illusion Manipulation, Portal Creation, Power Nullification, Absorption (Of fire, water, electricity, health, bodies, souls, and life force), Time Stop, Energy Manipulation, Life Draining, Magma Manipulation, Martial Arts, Body Control, Size Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Healing, Statistics Reduction, Homing Attack, Dream Manipulation, Resistance and Immunity Negation, Transformation, Precognition (Can see the past, the present and the future at the same time), Time Manipulation, Resistance to every type sans Rock, Light Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Sealing, Black Hole Creation, Hacking, Spatial Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Genius Intelligence, Chi Manipulation, Flight, Sand Manipulation, Resurrection, Invisibility, Sleep Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Dimensional BFR, Sound Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 7 and 8; Shares Mew's immortality, the immortality of ghost Pokémon, the immortality of Deoxys, and reliant on the Mirage System), Reactive Evolution, Shapeshifting, Power Mimicry (Can steal both, moves and passive abilities), Danmaku, Magnetism Manipulation, Rage Power, Duplication, Berserk Mode, Afterimage Creation, Explosion Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Aura, Pain Manipulation, Adaptation, Petrification, Bone Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, (Minor) Probability Manipulation, Transmutation, Disease Manipulation, Magic, Cannot be oneshot (Within reason), Immunity to Mind and Soul Manipulation due to lacking them (As it is a mirage), Cannot be put to sleep, paralyzed, burned, frozen, poisoned, confused, infatuated, have its stats lowered, have secondary effects made to affect it, taunted, or made to flinch, Can passively force the opponent to expend twice the energy, Statuses inflicted on it go right back to the user, Physical contact does damage to the attacker, and can also force infatuation, paralysis, burns, sleep, or poison, Movement restriction (Can step on shadows and prevent the opponent from moving), Can prevent fleeing and teleporting, Explosions can't happen around it, It's smell can cause fainting or becalms fighting spirit (Muk and Meganium respectively), Its body is 18000 degrees F°, Can ensure all attacks to land, electric and water based attacks heal him, fire based attacks boost his fire based attacks, Feint bypasses shields and precognition, Immune to poison and acid based attacks. |-|Third Soul=All previous to a higher degree in addition to Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Master Marksman, and Pilot, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (His senses are exceptional normally, and he can further enhance them with his other visors, such as the X-Ray, Dark, and Echo Visors; can see invisible beings with his later suits), Paralysis Inducement with the Paralyzer, Precognition, Energy Projection, Absorption, Healing (Can heal herself, replenishing his shields and ammunition, with Concentration), Data Manipulation (His Power Suit stores weapons and ammunition as data before they need to be used), Limited Transmutation (Can transform the data of his weapons into their tangible forms and can shape weapons such as his missiles from the atmosphere), Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Homing Attack, Forcefield Bypassing with the Wave Beam, Non-Physical Interaction with the intangible (Spatial, Immaterial, and Elemental), Statistics Amplification (Can greatly boost his speed with the Speed Booster), Regeneration (High-Low when suit breaks or cracks), Information Analysis (Her Scan Visor allows her to scan objects and beings to gain basic information on them and knowledge of their weaknesses), Electricity Manipulation with Lightning Armor (He can surround himself with a protective field of electricity that absorbs attacks), Pseudo-Flight with Space Jump (Can jump indefinitely), Fire Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Can fire a high-density beam of neutrinos with the Shock Coil and destroy Gorea with the Omega Cannon), Plasma Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Rage Power (Can enhance his own strength over 5 times), Soul Manipulation with the Phazon Suit (Using Phazon, David can overload and destroy the literal essence of Metroid Prime and Dark Samus as well), Time Manipulation with Phase Drift (Can slow time), possibly Reactive Evolution (Instead of dying or being corrupted, Samus' suit evolved when exposed to a sudden large amount of Phazon), and Possession (Gained a device made by the Luminoth made to specifically protect the user from being possessed), Antimatter Manipulation (The Annihilator Beam fires a "matter-antimatter" shot), Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Transformation into Light (Not combat applicable), BFR with Darkburst, Space-Time Manipulation with Sonic Boom (Can create space-time distortions/fractures), Absorption (Can absorb Phazon to increase his power), Energy Manipulation (Can absorb the life force or Phazon directly from enemies with his Grapple Voltage, or release it directly inside his enemies, causing them to explode), Phazon Manipulation, Resistance to Antimatter (Can survive in the Infinity Void, a dimension of formless antimatter), Cold (The Varia Suit offsets his weakness to subzero temperatures in Fusion and should provide comparable resistance to extreme cold otherwise), Gravity (The Gravity Suit nullifies the effects of gravity on the user), extreme heat (Unaffected by magma and lava, with her Legendary Power Suit she can temporarily stand the heat of the sun), Mind Manipulation (Can resist mental attacks from Mother Brain), Matter Manipulation (Endured having his atoms torn apart and destroyed in Samus and Joey), Phazon (Can withstand exposure to highly radioactive Phazon, which normally instantly kills Space Pirates, and has a variety of capabilities, including Disease Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Technology Manipulation, among others) and Acid Manipulation (Can swim through seas of acid that can melt armor and flesh in moments) |-|Fourth Soul=All previous to a higher degree in addition to Expert Knife User, Expert Marksman, Skilled in Stealth, Information Analysis/Enhanced Senses (With the Third Eye), Can summon facets of his personality which take the form of mythological demons and gods, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Electric, Wind), Mind Manipulation, Nuclear Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Healing, Energy Projection, Regeneration, Forcefield Creation, Various other abilities such as Attack Reflection, Absorption, and Power Nullification depending the Persona summoned, Statistics Amplification, Durability Negation, Resistance Negation, Resurrection, Teleportation (Can travel to another dimension known as the Metaverse and the Velvet Room, where time doesn't flow and he can change out the abilities of his Personas), "Almighty" Attacks that Bypass all Defenses, Resistance to Magic, Time, Existence Erasure, Elemental Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Can defy fate), Memory Manipulation, and Physical and Gun-based attacks (The Omnipotent Orb nullifies any form of damage in the game except for Almighty Attacks. Hiroko's Armor sharply reduces the effects of magical skills). Satanael which shares the previous abilities and Large Size (Type 2) |-|Shard of the Old First= - Gained Powers=Information Manipulation and Forcefield Creation (His Alchemical Barrier is an information-based barrier that can be updated and modified at any time and permeates David himself: Currently has Spatial Manipulation (Passively folds space into an infinite series of walls of compressed space separated by what is effectively the void between universes that lacks any space, as well as causing the space between David and any attacks to increase over time), Vector Manipulation (Can throw attacks back to sender through controlling it's vectors), Light Manipulation (Emits beams of light that cause targets to to be hit by their own attacks a number of times equal to the number of beams they have seen), Absorption and Statistics Reduction (Absorbs the strength of attacks within itself to strengthen itself, with this process being extremely fast and having even greater effects against stronger attacks), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Isolates David from actual reality by placing him in a metaphysical space not unlike a consciousness), Duplication (Can create a massive amount of copies of an attack launched at it), Teleportation (Teleports attacks back through it's user's shadow), Resistance to all of David's abilities and likely many more), Information Analysis, Power Mimicry, Contains an extremely large amount of copies of his mind within his body, all of which can act and fight independently of the rest, Cosmic Awareness (Perceives every point in time, any possibilities, even those resulting from other possibilies, which repeats outward ad infinitum, and the entire insides of an unknown number of parallel timelines), Fear Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, and Illusion Manipulation (All of his attacks inflict Disquiet, Phantom Pain, Phantom Insanity, and Phantasm), Regeneration Negation, Statistics Reduction, and Power Nullification (All of his attacks directly damage the ability scores, maximum HP, MP, and SP, and skills of the target), Poison Manipulation, Stealth Mastery (To the point that the five standard senses cannot locate him and he cannot be accidentally spotted by clairvoyant or precognitive abilities), Enhanced Senses (Perceives the entire Electromagnetic Spectrum), Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Transmutation, and Resistance Negation (Made it so that all of his Persona's attacks have a "200% chance" to inflict Forget, Sleep, Confuse, Rage, albeit changed to reduce defense and attack to zero, Dizzy, Despair, Fear, Brainwash, Burn, Freeze, Paralyze, Silence, and Mouse Form, have a 100% chance of being critical, as well as deal Almighty Damage. He should also have these abilities in turn), Negation, and Absorption (His persona negates and absorbs all damage types), Probability Manipulation, and Subjective Reality (Extremely lucky to the point that events rare on quantum scales occur when beneficial. Also drastically decreases the requirements for any action he wishes to achieve), Extrasensory Perception (Perceives the mental, spiritual, and abstract levels of existence. His powers show him the cause of any event he perceives in great detail), Statistics Amplification (Can accelerate endlessly), Teleportation, and Danmaku (Increased the projectile count of his weapons by several dozen orders of magnitude as well as made the projectiles teleport to their intended targets). Unconventional Resistance to Telepathy (Can play sounds extremely loudly in his mind, making discerning his thoughts impossible) }} Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level (Was able to match Abigail Walker early in the game. Can turn people into energy and absorb them), Likely Far Higher (Absorbed 16 Blast Cores after facing Fetch for the first time, though, these are weakened Blast Cores that do not incapacitate those who absorb them. Fought Brooke Augustine, who is stated to be "The most powerful conduit ever seen", although it is unlikely the person who made that statement ever saw any conduits that were nearly as strong as the cast of inFAMOUS 2). Can negate durability with various abilities such as Matter Manipulation | Planet level (Contains the combined informations of all 386 Pokémon prior Sinnoh, including the original Mewtwo and Deoxys). Can ignore durability in a number of ways. | Unknown, but far higher than before (He can fight against Dark Samus after they had fused with Phaaze and far surpassed their previous peak in power). Can ignore durability in a number of ways | At least Multi-Solar System level, likely higher (Defeated Yaldabaoth who is undoubtedly stronger than Shadow Okumura, whose palace is about this size. It should be noted that Yaldabaoth was created from the collective desires of humanity, which would logically make him superior to the likes of Shadow Okumura to an unknown but extreme extent) | At least Multi-Solar System Level, likely higher (very slightly stronger than before), Multi-Galaxy Level+ with white holes Speed: FTL (Comparable to Abigail Walker, who can react, fight, and control her movements while boosted by Neon Clouds, which allow her to become faster than light, and her speed has increased after training for years in Curdun Cay. He also easily dodged her lasers during their fight. Stated to be twice as fast as Cole MacGrath), higher with Laser Focus (Slows down his perception of time) | FTL, higher with Laser Focus | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to when he could keep up with Dark Samus at her peak on Phaaze) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+, Higher over time (Constantly accelerates due to fusing with the Speed Boss and his motorcycle), effectively Infinite Reaction Speeds (Possesses a literally infinite number of copies of his own mind within himself, all of which are capable of acting, thinking, and attacking on their own) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Lifted a car off his brother after his powers had just awoken. Easily tears through chain link defenses). Class G with Strength of Granite/Telekinesis (Comparable to Eugene and Augustine) | At least Class G (Has the Lifting Strength of Machamp) | At least Class G | At least Class G | At least Class G Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class, likely far higher | Planet Class | Unknown, but far higher than before | At least Multi-Solar System Level, likely higher | At least Multi-Solar System Level, likely higher Durability: At least Large Mountain Level, likely far higher (Possesses the durability of Delsin Rowe) | Planet Level | Unknown, but far higher than before | At least Multi-Solar System Level, likely higher, regeneration and other effects make him very difficult to kill | At least Multi-Solar System Level, likely higher, regeneration and other effects make him very difficult to kill Stamina: Limitless | Limitless | Limitless | Limitless | Limitless | Limitless Range: Extended melee range with chain. Tens of Kilometers with projectiles and attacks. | Extended melee range with chain. Planetary with projectiles and attacks. | Extended melee range with chain. Stellar with projectiles, attacks and standard weaponry (Was able to freeze the surface of an entire star using the Ice Beam), Planetary with Power Bombs (Power Bombs can destroy planets), his Power Suit can detect environmental changes ranging from Planetary range to Interstellar range, up to Cross-dimensional (Could detect changes in Dark Aether from Aether, or even other planets in Metroid Prime 3), Universal with White Hole Manipulation | Extended melee range with chain. Several Kilometers with Persona skills, Stellar with projectiles, attacks and standard weaponry (Was able to freeze the surface of an entire star using the Ice Beam), Planetary with Power Bombs (Power Bombs can destroy planets), his Power Suit can detect environmental changes ranging from Planetary range to Interstellar range, up to Cross-dimensional (Could detect changes in Dark Aether from Aether, or even other planets in Metroid Prime 3) | Multiversal+ (Would need this range to reach outside of his Alchemical Barrier) Standard Equipment: A cellphone with a GPS which has been customized to allow him to track signals and enemies, a chain for melee combat and spray paint cans for graffiti. | Same as before | same as before in addition to his Paralyzer, his Power Suit and all of its upgrades and equipment. | Same as before in addition to Standard Equipment: His knife and gun | Paradise Lost, a knife forged from Satanael, his Ultimate Persona. The Tyrant Gun, a powerful pistol forged from Lucifer. Hiroko's Armor, a special armor forged from Satan that sharply reduces incoming magical damage. The Divine Pillar, an accessory that cuts all damage he takes in half. The Crystal Skull, an accessory that raises all of his stats and greatly increases his ability to dodge magical attacks. The Omnipotent Orb, an accessory obtained from Justine and Caroline that nullifies all incoming damage with the exception of Almighty attacks. | Same as before in addition to a large assortment of magic swords and a fusion of every Persona he had access to Intelligence: Is surprisingly an incredibly skilled tactician and detective. Capable of figuring out weaknesses in a fight and coming up with strategies on the fly. He solved several mysteries such as a Conduit serial killer and kidnapper. He is incredibly adept in strategic combat, and has defeated several Conduits that have over seven years of experience, along with advanced, militaristic training. Figured out Augustine's plan despite being only given minor details. Very manipulative as is shown in Evil Karma, capable of corrupting other characters such as Fetch and Eugene. | Genius intelligence (Has the experience of all the legendaries that make it up, most of which have thousands of years of it) | Genius Intelligence (Marginally higher than before) | Genius Intelligence (Marginally higher than before) | Nigh-Omniscient (Should have this rating through the range of his senses alone. Fused with a "multiversal quantic computer" Weaknesses: When he acquires a new power, he is unable to switch to his other powers until he develops his proficiency with said new power. David cannot switch powers on a whim; he must switch powers by absorbing energy from a different power source. For example, if David currently has Smoke but wants to use Neon, he must absorb Neon to replace it. For this same reason, he can't use multiple powers at once. Also, reliant on outside sources to recharge. | Same as before | Same as before in addition to the fact that if David cannot properly maintain Hypermode, he will suffer terminal corruption and become another Dark Samus | None notable, as he patched out every weakness he could shortly after gaining his powers Notable Attacks/Techniques: Possesses the combined strength, experience, memories and powers of Delsin Rowe, Mirage Mewtwo, Samus Aran, Ren Amamiya, Satou, and D Key: First Soul | Second Soul | Third Soul | Fourth Soul | Shard of the Old First Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 4 Category:Reincarnation Wars Category:VSRPverse